What Winter Brings
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Seto's cousin Shaya comes to live with him, and immediatly falls for Seto's ex-boyfriend Katsuya Jounouchi. Seto doesn't tell Shaya that he still loves him. I suck at descriptions xD Puppyshipping, brief Jou/OC, Ryou/OC Rated T for safety. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1: What the winter brang in

**So, here's my first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh fanfic. It probably isn't very accurate, since I don't watch Yu-gi-oh that often. I'm basically getting this information from other fanfics I've read :P (and thanks to those who inspired me ^_^) So, here's my pathetic attempt at a Seto-based fanfic.(It does go into the OCS view on things, not much though. And Katsuya's) It goes into Jounouchi/OC, but then eventually goes back into puppyshipping (:D!) towards the end goes into of Ryou/OC, and Yugi/ Yami.(The main is puppyshipping though) Yes, I know this doesn't seem like Japan, but, I live in America, and I just use their Japanese names cause they sound cooler xD So just pretend Domino city is in America, K? (Yami and Bakura are spirits most of the time, but sometimes in their own bodies. Idk, it works)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters (Dx) besides my OC.**

**Warnings: mild language and yaoi.(okay, not really in this chapter, but since im lazy, it goes for all chapters) Enjoy ^_^**

Seto Kaiba sighed and looked over at his thirteen year old brother who was typing furiously away on his phone.

"Where is she?" Seto asked Mokuba, obviously tired of waiting. Mokuba's black hair slid back as he lifted his head to see his brother standing above him, looking down at him.

Even if Seto didn't mean it, he looked like he was pissed off most of the time, and Mokuba most of the time couldn't tell if he was or not.

"Uh, she just texted me. She said she's at the gate, but, uh, she's not." Mokuba stuttered, trying to text her back. Seto groaned loudly.

"Let's go." Seto said and started walking, dragging Mokuba by the arm behind him.

They ended up finding her three gates over.

"Shaya!" Mokuba yelled and ran up to his light brown haired cousin, who tried picking him up, but failed.

"Danggit, Mokie, stop growing!" Shaya said and laughed.

The 17 year old blonde looked up at her almost identical cousin. Her and Seto always had looked similar since they were little, and it didn't help that they were born exactly a month apart either. When Shaya looked at him, she honestly didn't think he changed a bit from when she saw him three years ago. He was maybe a bit skinnier, but he still looked depressed or completely serious, but relaxed a little bit when she looked at him. No matter what, he always smiled when she was around. It was easy for them to laugh together, since they thought alike, had the same humor, and basically the same view on everything, except Shaya was a lot more positive than Seto was.

"It's been a couple months, Setteh." Shaya said and smiled.

She had always called him that when they were little, there was no real reason why, she just never called him Seto unless she was being incredibly serious. She never called him Kaiba, like others had referred to him as. Seto immediately grinned when she called him this.

"It has." Seto said and looked at his cousin. She had lost a lot of weight since he had last seen her, and looked a lot older. Her dark blonde hair had turned a natural shade of light brown over the years, reflecting Seto's own hair color. He laughed at the thought that if she was a little taller, people could mistake them as twins, even though people already did.

Mokuba automatically started walking ahead of them, and Seto put his arm around his cousin.

"You look tired." He said, helping her with one of her bags. "I really tried convincing your parents to let me come pick you up in my private jet, but they insisted to pay for at least one of your expenses." Seto finished, get a mumbled laugh from Shaya.

"I am tired. I don't get why planes decide to take off at four in the morning. It's not logical." Shaya said. Seto smiled.

Seto would've been a lot livelier if he wasn't having such a sucky month. He just recently broke up with his long time boyfriend, Katsuya Jounouchi, which was literally the worst mistake of his life. He was too caught up in the constant judgment of the media, and just ended it. He hadn't slept since God-knows-when, not knowing how to patch things up between them. He just hasn't been up to anything since. Seto decided to not tell Shaya about his recent relationship drama, just so they wouldn't start off bad.

Shaya was coming up to live with Seto, since she was tired of the schools around where she lived, and wanted to see her cousins again, so she discussed it with her parents, who had no problem with it since they knew Seto had tons of money and they wouldn't have to pay for much.

Both Seto and Shaya perked up at the same time at the smell of coffee. They both saw a small coffee shop and almost ran to it. Mokuba saw that they stopped and sighed, putting his phone away.

Seto, Shaya, and Mokuba all sat at a table in the coffee shop, Mokuba gobbling down two pieces of banana bread in five minutes flat. Shaya stared at him, wondering how, and Seto just rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything, Setteh?" Shaya asked Seto. Seto shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." Seto said, looking out the window.

"Your _never_ hungry anymore, Seto. But you weren't really before, either." Mokuba scoffed. Seto glared at him.

"Stressed?" Shaya asked. Seto nodded.

"You're quiet." Shaya added.

"Thinking." Seto said. Shaya nodded.

Later that day they arrived at Seto's mansion. Shaya spent about a half hour gawping at it. Mokuba just couldn't stop laughing at her.

"It's not that special, Shay." Mokuba said. Shaya just stared at him.

After Shaya got settled in, Seto went into anti-social mode and started typing on his laptop. They were all sitting in the living room, Mokuba and Shaya on the couch and Seto in the armchair, watching some movie to do with nothing Seto or Shaya found interesting, but watched it because it kept Mokuba quiet. Finally, after about two hours of straight typing, Seto stopped, and by the reaction on his face he looked like he just realized he was still on earth.

"Welcome back, Set." Shaya said and laughed. Seto smirked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Shaya said. Mokuba was engrossed in his movie, and Seto just shrugged.

"Might as well, we have school in the morning." Seto said. Shaya sighed.

"Night." Shaya said then sulked upstairs.

Seto knew tomorrow they would talk a lot more, but right now they were both obviously tired. He felt the slightest bit guilty though for not really saying anything to her. Seto looked over at Mokuba who was still glued to the TV.

"Earth to Mokie." Seto muttered. Mokuba looked over.

"You should go to bed, it's late." Seto said. Mokuba sighed.

"I will when you do." Mokuba mumbled, half asleep. Seto sighed, then got up and slipped a arm under Mokuba's stomach, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you jerk!" Mokuba yelled, but laughed, punching Seto's back.

"Not unless you go to bed." Seto said, dodging kicks.

"Fine! Put me down!" Mokuba yelled. Seto paused.

"Nah." He said and laughed. Mokuba sighed and continued punching and kicking. Seto walked down the hall and up the stairs towards Mokuba's room, and then dropped him off by the door.

"Night, Mokie." Seto said then started walking off.

"Night bro!" Mokuba cheered then walked in his room.

Seto sighed, no matter how old Mokuba was; he still seemed little to him.

* * *

Seto groaned as his alarm clock screeched, letting him know it was time to get up, even though he hadn't slept at all the previous night. He slammed his hand on the snooze button and buried his face in the pillow. In his mind he was coming up with ways to get out of school, telling himself this was the last year, so he might as well stay.

Seto stumbled downstairs, grumbling to himself. He stopped at Mokuba's door and pounded on it. No response. He tried again. Again, no response, so he simply opened the door.

No Mokuba.

_If someone tried pulling a kidnap on me again, I'm gonna sue someone. _He thought.

Seto then stumbled to the kitchen, where Shaya and Mokuba were both up, dressed and eating breakfast. Seto was beyond the amazed point.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you up, Shay, and I thought you were kidnapped again Mokie." Seto grumbled and made his way into the kitchen. Shaya and Mokuba both laughed and continued their conversation.

"So what is in your necklacy-pendant thing anyway?" Mokuba asked, pointing at the necklace around Shaya's neck. Shaya blushed.

"Its, Uhm..it's a guys name." Shaya muttered with her head down.

"Why not a picture?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Cause, Um..I've never met him before." Shaya mumbled, stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Fangirl." Seto coughed and smirked.

"No! I met him online, I've never met him face to face." Shaya grumbled and threw a fork at her cousin. Seto just laughed.

"What's his name?" Mokuba asked Shaya, ignoring Seto's remark.

"Its, uh, Ryou, I think." Shaya said. Seto burst out laughing.

"Ryou's a girl, Shaya." Seto said, still laughing. Mokuba scoffed.

"He's not a girl, Seto." Mokuba said. Shaya cocked a eyebrow at Seto.

"You're a girl, Seto." Shaya said then stood up and put her dish in the sink, then walked out. Seto glared at her, even if she was walking away.

"Ryou goes to my school if you wanted to know!" Seto yelled at her.

After Seto went upstairs to make amends with Shaya, even though it proceeded to a major poking war, they managed to drop Mokuba off at school and get to school with twenty minutes to spare.

"Where's Ryou?" Shaya immediately asked after getting out of the car.

"Wow, you really are a fan girl, Shaya." Seto grumbled and started walking. Shaya kicked him.

"Ow!" Seto said, faking being hurt.

"You know what Seto? I could so take you on." Shaya said then walked ahead of him.

"Yea, its kinda hard to picture when your wearing a skirt and a pink vest." Seto grimaced. Shaya turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, your getting it when we get home." Shaya said and opened the door to the school.

"I'm so afraid." Seto scoffed.

Once inside the school, Seto was being shot a million looks, including Shaya, especially by his fan girls, probably thinking the two were a couple.

"They're staring at me." Shaya muttered, putting her stuff in Seto's locker since she would be sharing it.

"Yea, they think we're a couple." Seto muttered. Shaya gagged.

"Oh shut up, you know if you weren't my cousin you would totally date me." Seto smirked.

"I can't believe you would even think of that you pervert." Shaya laughed.

"Ha, as if I would date you anyway." Seto said and pretended to walk off. Shaya punched him in the arm.

"I thought you didn't date anyway." Shaya said.

"I don't date girls." Seto mumbled.

"Same difference. Okay, not really. But still." Shaya said, confusing Seto and herself.

Seto knew no one would talk to him, no one has for awhile, except for deranged fan girls. Ever since he broke up with Katsuya he's been treated like the devil, as if he wasn't before, but when he was dating Katsuya he was at least let in a group. Even though he could easily hang out with a group of fan girls, he decided he'd rather not. Now he was just going to have to settle for his cousin.

"Seto, who you got there?" Seto heard Honda call. He secretly wanted to behead the guy, but restrained. He was surprised though that Honda was talking to him, but when it came to girls, Honda would probably talk to anyone.

"My cousin." Seto muttered. Shaya looked up at Honda.

"Why, hello there." Honda said and grinned at Shaya. Shaya laughed.

"No chance, Honda." Shaya laughed.

"How do you know my name?" Honda asked, surprised. Shaya jabbed a finger at Seto.

"He told me watch out for a overly-flirty guy with a weird hairstyle. You fit the description." Shaya said.

"That could be anyone around here." Honda rolled his eyes. Anzu came up to see who the newcomer was.

"Hi, I'm Anzu." Anzu said and stuck out her hand and smiled.

"I'm Shaya, nice to meet you." Shaya said and shook it. Yugi was following Anzu, who greeted Shaya. Seto just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but, where's Ryou?" Shaya asked. Everyone looked shocked.

"How do you know Ryou?" Honda asked.

"I, uh." Shaya stuttered.

"She met him online." Seto scoffed. Shaya elbowed him. Honda laughed.

"I don't know, He was following Yugi, but he's probably getting beat up somewhere." Honda said. Anzu shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Honda. He's probably just in the bathroom or something." Yugi muttered.

All of a sudden, Bakura sprinted by holding a bag.

"I swear if I catch up to ya' Bakura your dead!" Katsuya ran past the group, chasing after Bakura.

"That looked like Ryou." Shaya said and tilted her head.

"Ha, no that was Bakura, Ryou's Yami." Yugi said. Shaya still looked confused.

"Basically there's a spirit taking over Ryou's body and Ryou can't control him so he comes out at random times. He's kinda evil, and likes killing people. But for some reason we like him, I guess." Honda shrugged. Shaya tried to sort this all out in her mind, but she figured he obviously wasn't hurt by it, so she just shrugged it off. Seto laughed.

"Shaya!" Bakura yelled running up to her and throwing the bag at her. "Take this!"

Bakura kept running. Shaya's eyes got wide and realized she was holding the bag of the boy who was chasing after Bakura. Shaya was trying to figure out how Bakura knew her name when Katsuya ran straight into her, knocking them both to the ground.

Shaya opened her eyes to see a blonde, tall boy staring right back at her.

"Hi, I'm Katsuya. Nice to meet ya'." Katsuya said and grinned.

"Hi, Katsuya, can you get off of me?" Shaya asked.

"Oh, yea." Katsuya said, getting up and brushing his pants off.

"And that's how you meet a girl, Honda, you make sure your bags stolen by Bakura, then when you least expect it you run inta them." Katsuya laughed and stuck out a hand to help Shaya up. Shaya blushed, she loved his accent.

"I'm Shaya, by the way." Shaya said, still blushing.

"Jeez, your face is as red as a tomato." Katsuya said. Shaya looked away to hide her face, still blushing.

"I hate tomatoes." Honda grumbled.

"Who doesn't." Seto stated. Katsuya kept his gaze on Shaya.

Seto couldn't help but be jealous, he still loved the blonde, but didn't let Shaya know because he knew that it would probably cause drama.

"Here's your bag." Shaya handed over the bag after she quit blushing.

"Why thank ya'" Katsuya said and took of his knitted hat that Seto had given him a few months ago. Just then, Ryou walked up.

"Sorry about that, Katsuya." Ryou said. "So, Shaya, its nice to meet you again for the first time."

* * *

**I know, I know, this was incredibly long, but the next chapter I'll try to make shorter xD I just love this :/ But I'll definitely have the next chapter up asap. Please R&R! constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: A change in thought

**Soooo :D This is the second chapter! I literally started this right after I finished the first chapter, but never got around to posting it. SO here is this fail, I hope you enjoy my second one ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately, cause if I did, I wouldn't have to put this on here every time) do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its Characters, or its plot. Just my OC.**

**Warnings: Uh, nothing really?**

Seto scanned the lunch room for somewhere to sit, spotting his cousin sitting next to Ryou at a small table in the cafeteria. He quickly grabbed his things and sat next to her, his trench coat flying behind.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Was the first thing Shaya said when Seto sat down.

"Aren't you?" Seto shot back.

"Ryou, me and Honda were gonna go check out this new restaurant downtown for open lunch, you want to come with?" Shaya asked and Ryou smiled.

Seto glanced around and saw Katsuya.

He was laughing at something Anzu just said, his blonde hair flying in every direction. His eyes glittered as he looked over at Seto, and Seto thought for maybe three seconds, he smiled. Seto shook his head and looked down.

_He didn't smile at you, he hates you._ Seto thought.

"Hellooo captain starry-eyes. Who are you staring at?" Shaya said and waved a hand it front of her cousins face.

"Uh, No one. Lets go." Seto said and stood up.

"We gotta wait for.."

"Honda!" Shaya was interrupted by, obviously, Honda. He had his coat on and a huge grin on his face.

"Let's get this show on the road." Honda said and hooked arms with Shaya, walking away.

"Idiot." Seto muttered and smirked at his own insult.

Seto and Ryou both walked quietly as Honda and Shaya walked ahead talking and laughing. It was a little awkward for Seto, since him and Ryou don't exactly…speak that often.

"You like her?" Seto asked Ryou. Ryou blushed.

"Uh…I..A little." Ryou stuttered. Seto laughed.

They all piled in what Honda called the "Hondamobile." and Seto tried not to laugh. Shaya immediately called shotgun which Honda had no problem with. Seto felt cramped in the small car, his head hitting the ceiling. Ryou, of course, didn't even get close. Seto craned his neck and looked over at Ryou.

"Trade heights with me?" Seto asked Ryou. Ryou just looked at him.

"If it was possible." Ryou said and sighed.

When they got into the restaurant they sat in a booth, Honda next to Shaya and Seto and Ryou across from them. A waitress walked up.

"Hey ya'll, would you like any drink to get ya' started?" The girl asked.

"Water, please." Ryou said and smiled.

"Root beer. Any brand." Honda said.

"Coffee." Seto stated.

"Coffee for me, too." Shaya said. The waitress smiled and walked away. Seto kicked Shaya under the table.

"Don't kick me." Shaya muttered. Seto did it again.

"I'll kill you." Shaya stated, sitting up. Seto proceeded to kick her again. Shaya instead kicked back.

"Ow! That was my shin!" Seto snapped.

"Why is it when you two aren't around each other your incredibly quiet and mature, and when your around each other you are loud and immature?" Honda asked, eating a packet of sugar.

"Cause we're cousins, and that's what cousins are for, keeping each other sane." Shaya said and laughed, so did Seto.

"Or Insane." Seto added. Shaya looked out the window.

"Why winter?" She asked. Seto looked at her, confused.

"Why did I have to come here in the winter? We have Christmas break in a week, I don't see the point." Shaya said.

"Cause winter is better here. We don't usually get snow." Seto said and smiled. Ryou sighed.

"I wish we did. The snow is so beautiful." Ryou said. Honda nodded in agreement.

"The snow is beautiful, but I hate the cold that comes in with it." Shaya said.

"Well winter usually brings cold." Honda said.

"Well, maybe the winter brings cold, so I came, so I'm the cold?" Shaya said and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Shaya, you know cause your really cold." Honda said sarcastically. Shaya shrugged.

"If I'm upset, I can be." Shaya said.

"Trust me. She called me a girl this morning, stabbed me with a fork, poked my soul out, kicked me repeatedly, and then kicked me here. And she's only been here for a day." Seto said.

"I'll prepare for the bruises." Honda said and laughed. Shaya laughed and playfully punched him.

"There's your first one." She said and smiled.

Honda challenged everyone to a eating race, even though Seto didn't get anything. Honda, obviously, won. Ryou took second, and Shaya took last. Seto was disqualified for not having food. Afterwards they all piled in the Hondamobile again, Ryou this time calling shotgun, causing Shaya to fight with Honda about driving, but Shaya eventually agreed to sit in back with Seto. Seto sat as far as he could from her.

"What? Do I smell your highness?" Shaya asked Seto and scooted closer to him causing Seto to press himself against the door.

"No, I don't want Shaya cooties." Seto said and stuck his tongue out. Shaya in return licked her hand and brushed her hand on his arm.

"Well, now I have to kill myself." Seto said and sighed. Shaya threw her bag at him.

"See ya." Seto said and ran out with Shaya's bag, Shaya not realizing they were parked in the parking lot of the school.

"I'll get em' for ya, Shaya." Honda said and ran after Seto.

Ryou stared at the two, Seto and Honda, _getting along._ Ryou chuckled at the thought, never thinking he'd see Seto get along with anyone. Seto laughed with a huge grin on his face as Honda grabbed for his coat, trying to get Shaya's bag. Seto ran off, and Honda prepared a mudball.

"No!" Seto yelled right before he got nailed in the face with a mudball.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Seto yelled and took after Honda, after brushing his face off. Ryou and Shaya both laughed.

"Should we stop them before Seto actually kills Honda?" Shaya asked Ryou.

"I suppose. Its kind of amusing though." Ryou said and smiled.

"God, Ryou, stop being so cute." Shaya said and laughed as Ryou blushed, then ran up to get her bag back, Ryou following her. Seto was shoving mud down Honda's back when they got to the two.

"Alright you two, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry up." Shaya said. Seto sighed and willingly gave Shaya her bag, hitting Honda on the back on the way in.

"Wow, Seto Kaiba, I didn't know you knew how to laugh." Honda said like he had just discovered hidden treasure.

"I guess my cousins been a good influence on me." Seto said and laughed.

When they walked in the school, Seto and Honda were "accidentally" bumping into each other and laughing hysterically. People were giving Seto looks, since most of them have never seen Seto Kaiba smile before, and even weirder, after a break-up.

Seto was laughing with Honda when suddenly a gasp was heard beside them. Shaya had run into Katsuya.

"Ya' like runnin' into me, huh?" Katsuya joked.

"You know I enjoy it." Shaya said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Honda "accidentally" pushed Seto over, and Seto grinned. Seto pushed back, and Honda fake-glared at Seto.

"Someone's happy." Katsuya muttered, referring to Seto, and for some reason, it hurt Seto. He stepped away, Honda following him.

"So, your Seto's cousin?" Katsuya asked.

"Yup." Shaya said, trying not to blush as hard as she could, but failing.

"Why do ya' always blush when you talk to me?" Katsuya asked.

"I…Uh…I don't know." Shaya said, blushing. Now she just stopped hiding it.

"Its cause of my accent, ain't it?" Katsuya asked.

"How did you know?" Shaya asked.

"It tends to make girls blush, dunno why." Katsuya said and grinned. The bell rang.

"I'm off to class, see ya Katsuya." Shaya said, but before she could walk away Katsuya grabbed her wrist.

"Gimme a pen." He demanded. She gave him one. He wrote his number on her hand.

"Text me sometime." He said and smiled. Shaya immediately started blushing again.

Shaya caught up with Seto and they walked to class. Seto didn't say anything the whole way there.

"You okay, Set?" Shaya asked. Seto didn't even crack a smirk.

"Fine." He stated.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Shaya said.

"Yup." Seto said and walked into class.

* * *

When Seto and Shaya picked up Mokuba after school he wouldn't stop talking, Shaya tried to politely respond to him, but she got annoyed after awhile and just stopped responding.

"I thought kids stopped talking about every second of the freaking day at at most age ten." Shaya mumbled to Seto.

"Not him. He'll never stop." Seto mumbled back. Mokuba cut between the two.

"Are you two even listening?!" He asked.

"Yea." They said at the same time.

Back at the house Mokuba immediately took the phone and started talking to some girl, then proceeded to go on Facebook at the same time and talk to the same girl. Seto walked in his room.

"Seto! Get out!" Mokuba yelled and stood up to push his brother out.

"Get off the phone Mokuba, jeez, your not going to die if you don't talk to your girlfriend on two things at once, unfortunately me and Shaya have lives too." Seto said to his brother who just looked at him.

"Kayla? I gotta go. Bye." Mokuba said, sighed, then gave his brother the phone.

"Thank you." Seto said and walked out.

Seto realized it was a mistake when Shaya talked on the phone with the same person for two and a half hours. He finally pounded on her door needing to make a business call.

"Use your cell phone!" Shaya yelled.

"_You_ use _your_ cell phone!" Seto yelled back. Seto could here Shaya sigh then open the door and give him the phone.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" Seto asked.

"Katsuya, why?" Shaya asked. _That_ hurt more than any hit or kick did.

"I…Uh…Just wondering." Seto said and walked away, promising himself he wasn't going to get upset about this, it was his own fault anyway.

* * *

Shaya closed her laptop after talking to Ryou for a couple hours. She didn't know what was up with Seto, she cared, but she didn't know what could be bugging him. She looked at the clock to see it was 8:30, so she decided to go check on everyone. As soon as she walked out Mokuba was walking down the hallway.

"Hey Mokie, what's going on?" Shaya asked Mokuba.

"I dunno. Seto's confided in his room. He's not on the phone, so I don't know what he's doing. Probably on his laptop." Mokuba said and took a sip of whatever was in the mug he was holding.

"Oh." Shaya said and started walking to the kitchen.

"Shaya?" Shaya heard Mokuba mutter.

"Yea Mokie?" Shaya responded.

"Do you like Katsuya?" Mokuba asked. Shaya was surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"I dunno. Just wondering." Mokuba said and kept walking down the hall. Shaya walked to Seto's room and knocked on the door.

"You awake, Seto?" Shaya asked through the door. She heard Seto cough.

"Can I come in?" Shaya continued.

"Sure why not." She heard Seto grumble. Shaya opened the door.

The lights were off and Seto was curled up in his bed, no laptop or anything.

"Are you okay?" Shaya asked.

"I think I just caught something. Can you give me the phone?" Seto asked. Shaya handed him the phone.

"Hello? Yea, I don't think I'm coming into work tomorrow. Okay thank you." Seto said and proceeded to make another phone call. Shaya looked around the room. It wasn't very decorated. A picture of him and Mokuba was sitting on the wall next to a window next to his bed, and there was a couple plants on a stand on the far right wall. Then there was a couch to the right of that with a small coffee table. Next to his bed there was a nightstand with a clock that read 8:51 PM. There was a closet on the other side of his bed.

"I called the school, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it tomorrow." Seto said and handed the phone to Shaya.

"Okay, can I get you anything?" Shaya asked.

"Just some coffee and a couple Tylenol's." Seto said and rolled over.

"Okay." Shaya said and left the room.

The house was huge, but incredibly silent. Shaya wondered what it was like when Seto was gone and Mokuba had the whole place to himself. If it was her she wouldn't be able to stand the silence, it would be relaxing for about a hour then she would get tired of it. She walked through the house to the kitchen.

Mokuba told Shaya that Seto had fired the maids because they were selling stories about him to the press, so he had to learn how to do things on his own. Katsuya would sometimes come over and help Seto with laundry, and from what Mokuba told her it sounded like the two were good buddies, but obviously weren't anymore. After Katsuya stopped coming over Seto had to learn to be alone when Mokuba was gone, and according to Mokuba Seto seemed fine with the loneliness.

Shaya set the coffee pot up and grabbed the Tylenol bottle. She waited as the coffee was making and looked around and realized how big the kitchen actually was. They obviously didn't eat at home much since nothing but the cereal, milk and coffee appeared to be opened or recently used. She heard moving from upstairs and someone coming downstairs, soon to reveal Mokuba.

"Hey Mokie." Shaya said and poured two mugs of coffee.

"Hey." Mokuba mumbled and went to the fridge and poured himself some milk.

"I'm never gonna get used to this quiet." Shaya said and laughed. Mokuba smiled.

"Before you came me and Seto barely talked at all, well that was after.." Mokuba stopped.

"After what?" Shaya tried to get it out of him.

"Seto and Katsuya stopped being friends." Mokuba said quickly.

"I take it they were really close." Shaya said.

"Yea, It was never quiet when Katsuya was here." Mokuba muttered and chuckled. Shaya laughed too.

"What happened?" Shaya asked. Mokuba silently panicked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Seto." Mokuba muttered knowing he would get yelled at by Seto for it later.

"Hm, guess I'll have to do that." Shaya said and walked towards upstairs. Mokuba followed her till he got to his room.

"Night Shaya." Mokuba said.

"Night Mokie." Shaya said and continued walking.

When Shaya got up to Seto's room she just walked right in. Seto was quiet so Shaya just figured he was tired.

"Hey I got you your.." She stopped when she saw Seto was fast asleep. She put his coffee and Tylenol on his nightstand. She looked out the window to see small flakes falling from the sky, and a smile slowly spread across her face.

* * *

**Please R&R. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3: First In Line

**Hey guys :) Sorry It's been so long since I've updated. I've gotten carried away and written other stuff, and just haven't gotten back to updating this. This chapter might be a little short, but that's because I'm writing this before bed, so sorry if it sucks :P**

**Warnings: tiny hints of BL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's plot, or characters, unfortunately. I own my OC, and that's it.**

Seto was awoken by a violent cough racking his body, sending him to the bathroom again. The white crystals that had settled on the ground two days before had melted, and it rained soon after. School was canceled today due to icy roads, and Seto was spending his break being sick to his stomach.

Shaya sat on the couch in the living room watching the rain tap outside. All she could think about was the Valentines Day dance, which Katsuya had asked her to the day before. She of course said yes, telling Seto the whole thing when she got home. He didn't seem too happy, but she figured it was just because he was sick.

Mokuba was sitting at the table doing his math homework when the doorbell rang. Seeing that Shaya wasn't about to get up and get it, Mokuba answered, surprised to see Honda.

"Hey, Honda." Mokuba said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Honda just smiled.

"Seto still sick?" Honda asked, holding a container of what looked like soup.

"You cook?" Mokuba asked, nodding at the container.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Seto?" Honda asked.

"He's upstairs in his room. Still sick." Mokuba said and looked at Shaya, who wasn't aware of anything around her.

"She still has no clue, does she?" Honda asked Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head. Honda sighed.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out good." Honda said. Mokuba nodded.

"Mind if I borrow your microwave?" Honda asked. Mokuba gave him a look.

"I don't care. Make yourself at home. You might want to knock before you go into Seto's room, though. He isn't usually happy when people just barge in his room." Mokuba said and went to the refrigerator. Honda nodded and went on to heating up the soup.

Once Honda had put the soup in a bowl, he passed Shaya in the living room who appeared to notice Honda, but Honda ignored her. He was here to help a friend, and he was sure she wasn't the one who needed it. Honda slowly walked upstairs to Seto's room, which Mokuba had given him directions to, and knocked on the door. No answer. Honda decided just to walk in anyway.

The room was thick with smell and feel of sickness, and Honda knew why. Honda walked over to see the former high-standing, prideful, strong CEO curled up in a small ball covered in blankets looking abnormally pale. Honda placed his hand on the brunets forehead, waking him up. Seto looked delusional.

"Honda? What are you doing here?" Seto asked, squinting to see Honda. Honda grinned.

"I figured I'd help out a friend. I heard you were going through some crap right now," Honda paused and looked at the soup, holding it out. "and I made you some soup, I know soup doesn't fix problems or whatever, but it's homemade, and I thought you might like it." Seto sat up slowly and looked at Honda.

"Why are you being so nice?" Seto asked.

"Why can't I?" Honda asked.

"I never said you couldn't, this is just, sort of unexpected. We don't really talk that often." Seto said, accepting the bowl of soup.

"Well, I dunno, I just heard about the whole Shaya thing, and I figured I was the only one who could really give you any support, besides Mokuba, in this situation. I felt like being a good person, and I've been trying to make connections with people before I graduate anyway." Honda explained. Seto took this all in and nodded.

"So you heard the mutt is going to the dance with my cousin." Seto deadpanned. Honda gave a small side smile and shrugged.

"Your going to refer to your ex as something you called him before you two were dating? Not to mention, the name was meant as an insult?" Honda asked.

"Well, I don't see any chance of us getting together ever again, so why not?" Seto asked. Honda sighed, creating a awkward silence.

"So who are you going with to the dance?" Seto asked suddenly. Honda turned bright red.

"I'm actually...not going." Honda said and looked down.

"Sorry." Seto said and took a bite of the soup.

"No, actually, it's because, I have sort of a date with someone." Honda said and gave a small grin. Seto looked up.

"Who?"

"Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Honda said. Seto nodded.

"It's a deal." Honda sighed.

"Well, I don't know, I sort of asked Otogi to come hang out with me that day, and I'm considering it as a date since we're going out to eat and the whole deal." Honda explained. Seto smiled lightly.

"Lucky bastard." Seto said and grinned. Honda smiled.

"What are you doing?" Honda asked. Seto looked down.

"Either nothing, or being sick." Seto said and took another bite of the soup. Honda frowned.

"Maybe I'll bring you something." Honda said. Seto nodded.

The two got into a couple of more conversations, over the soup and other things. It lasted about two hours, then Honda decided he should go home so he can help out with supper. Seto nodded, and Honda left with his soup container. (Of course, after Seto begged Honda to come over and make more sometime.) Seto then sat in his bed and watched the news, which wasn't very appealing to him.

Seto jumped a little when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Can I come in Set?" Shaya asked from outside the door.

"Yea." Seto mumbled, trying not to strain his voice. Shaya walked in and sat next to Seto, frowning at him.

"I want to know what happened between you and Katsuya. When I told you about us yesterday you didn't seem too happy." Shaya said quietly while looking down. Seto sighed.

"Shaya, I'm sick. Can I explain a different time?" Seto asked.

"I guess. But you'll have to promise me you will." Shaya said.

"Fine." Seto said and coughed a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Shaya asked and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Better, actually. I think that soup helped." Seto smiled. Shaya laughed.

"I guess that guys good for something." Shaya said then tilted her head. "What are you doing for Valentines Day?"

"Well, I don't really like the holiday. Last year I..." Seto trailed.

"What?" Shaya asked, urging him to continue.

"I went on a date with someone last year, but we broke up awhile ago. I have a month until Valentines, So maybe I'll think of something. Or just sit at home." Seto said and Shaya smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It won't be hard for you." She said and laughed, and started to get up to leave.

"Shaya?" Seto asked.

"Yea?" Shaya answered, halfway to the door.

"What about Ryou?" Seto asked. Shaya looked down.

"I still like him and all, I'm just giving Katsuya a chance." Shaya walked over to the door and opened it. "But Ryou will always be first in line." She muttered, then closed the door silently.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Two more chapters after this one, and then I'm doing a part two. It won't really have anything to do with the dance, but the last chapter connects with the first chapter in the second part too well, so I'm not making a sequel, just a second part. Sorry if this sucks, it's longer than it should've been and I'm typing this up at 11 at night, so excuse typos. Language warning in this one.**

_**Two weeks later, one week before the dance.**_

Shaya looked in the full-length mirror and twirled; her blue dress hugged her figure perfectly.

"Jou is one lucky guy." Ryou said, who was sitting across from Shaya in her room. Shaya smiled.

"Just remember, Hes not the one who saw my dress first." Shaya said and walked over to sit by Ryou.

"Yes, but he's the one going with you." Ryou said and took a drink of the juice box he had.

"You wouldn't want to go with me, anyway." Shaya said and stared at the window. Ryou laughed.

"Yea, um, I was going to ask you, until Jou marched up to you before I did." Ryou said and took a longer drink of his juice. Shaya spun around and looked at him, purposely hitting her shoulder, hard, on his.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ryou asked and laughed.

"You _liked_ me and you didn't _tell_ me?" Shaya glared at him. Ryou looked down.

"I still do." He said and Shaya felt her heart drop.

"Ryou!" Shaya yelled and laughed.

"What?" Ryou held up his hands defensively.

"You should've told me, I like you, too." Shaya said and looked at him.

"Then why are you going to the dance with Jou?" Ryou asked.

"Because I didn't know you liked me till now." Shaya said and smiled. They both looked at each other, and the door knocked. Shaya looked at the door.

"Come in!" Shaya said a little louder than necessary and Mokuba came in with a tray of sandwiches.

"Lunch is served!" Mokuba said and smiled brightly.

"More juice boxes?" Ryou asked and grabbed a sandwich.

"Coming right up." Mokuba said cheerfully, put the tray down and ran downstairs.

* * *

Seto tapped away on his laptop when the door knocked.

"Be right there." Seto said and typed one last sentence before answering the door to see Katsuya standing there. The blonde turned bright red at the sight of Seto.

"Oh, hey, Seto." Katsuya put his hand in his pocket and looked down.

"Hey." Seto said.

"Um, is Shaya there?" Katsuya looked up at Seto and Seto looked back into the blondes amber eyes.

"She's upstairs with Ryou at the moment, I think." Seto said and looked at the staircase which Mokuba conveniently flew down.

"Oh, hey, Jounouchi." Mokuba said.

"Hey Moke, you can still call me Katsuya, ya' know." Katsuya said and smiled. Mokuba smiled back.

"Okay." Mokuba said and walked into the kitchen. Seto smiled lightly.

"Come in, no use standing in the sun. Your hair's not getting any blonder." Seto said and smirked, letting Katsuya walk in past him.

Seto thought the world had slowed down as Katsuya passed him. He wanted so badly to tell his puppy how sorry he was, to look him in his amber eyes and kiss him.

But there was an issue.

Shaya.

* * *

Shaya stared intently at Ryou as he took another bite of his third peanut butter sandwich.

"How the hell do you eat all those?" Shaya asked and sighed. "And stay so thin?"

"I'm a guy." Ryou said and laughed. Shaya rolled her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Ryou asked Shaya. Shaya looked down.

"Depends on what it is." Shaya said.

"Why Katsuya and Seto don't really talk anymore." Ryou said and took a sip of grape juice. Shaya lit up.

"Spill." Shaya said and grinned. Ryou took a breathe.

"Promise me you won't tell Seto I told you this." Ryou said. Shaya stuck out her pinky and hooked it on Ryou's.

"Pinky promise." She said and smiled. Ryou looked down.

"So about two weeks before you came here, a couple at our school broke up. Now this couple was huge, they had been together for a year and a half. They were practically famous. But one of them broke up with the other because of the media, and I know he totally and wholeheartedly regrets it." Ryou explained.

"Who?" Shaya asked. Ryou swallowed.

"Who do you think?' Ryou asked. Shaya was confused.

"I dunno, Honda and Anzu?" Shaya guessed. Ryou burst out laughing.

"No, trust me, those two will never be together." Ryou said.

"Then who?" There was a silence.

"Katsuya and Seto." Ryou said slowly. Shaya felt her heart stop, her hands dropping the sandwich and the juice box, and the immense guilt building up inside of her.

"No." Shaya said. Ryou nodded.

"I can't go to the dance with him! Seto's my cousin, I would've..."

"Calm down." Ryou interrupted. Shaya sighed.

"What am I gonna do, Ryou?" Shaya pleaded.

"I don't know." Ryou said and shrugged.

"I have to call off the date. I'm going to his house right now." Shaya said, stood up and rushed down the stairs.

"Shaya!" Katsuya yelled and stood up off the couch. Shaya glared.

"Holy shit." Shaya said and blinked. Katsuya looked confused.

"I'm, not feeling good, Katsuya. I'll call you tonight." Shaya said and rushed back upstairs, closing the door to her room behind her. Ryou immediately got up and went over to her.

"What's the matter?" Ryou asked.

"Katsuya was down there, waiting for me. I told him I wasn't feeling good and that I'd call him tonight..." Shaya trailed off when Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Shaya, you're doing the right thing." Ryou whispered.

* * *

Katsuya stood there.

"What da' hell..." He muttered. Mokuba stood next to him.

"I think I know why she did that." Mokuba said, and just as he did, Seto walked down the stairs.

"Why?" Katsuya asked before catching the CEO's eye.

"What's up with all the door slamming?" Seto asked. Katsuya shook his head.

"I dunno, but I have a feelin' me and Shaya aren't hangin' out t'day." Katsuya muttered and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, sorry." Seto said and moved over to the toaster in the kitchen and plugged it in.

"Hey! Ya' figured out how ta' work dat' thing!" Katsuya said and grinned. Seto smirked.

"Yes, as I had to." Seto said quietly. Mokuba looked around and decided it was better if he left the room, escaping upstairs.

"It wasn't _my_ fault I had t' move out." Katsuya said and crossed his arms.

"True. It was my own stupidity." Seto said. Katsuya over-exaggeratedly took a couple steps back.

"Whoa, Seto Kaiba admittin' he did something stupid." Katsuya said. Seto rolled his eyes and put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Yes, because it _was _a stupid mistake. I guess I didn't think that I could just ignore the media, the media _shouldn't_ affect my relationships, and that's exactly what they want." Seto took a breath. Katsuya stared.

"I guess what I really just need is forgiveness, to not fall for the medias pressure," Seto had realized he had forgotten about the toast. "and someone who can make toast better than me." He said and pulled the black piece of toast out of the toaster.

Katsuya didn't know what to say, he just stood there, staring at him. Seto sighed.

"But I can understand why you wouldn't accept my apology." Seto said and walked quickly passed Katsuya, going upstairs, out of Katsuya's sight.


End file.
